Are You My Neighbor?
Are You My Neighbor? is the third episode of VeggieTales. Plot Countertop Intro Bob and Larry are on the countertop again, though Larry is seen with a shoe on his head. When Larry asks why he has a shoe on his head, Bob explains that he got a letter from Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, who wants to know what it means to love your neighbor. Bob then says that he's going to tell Latasha "The Story of Flibber-o-loo". The Story of Flibber-o-loo (See the main page for the plot.) Silly Song (The Hairbrush Song.) The Gourds Must Be Crazy (Click here.) Bible Verse Leviticus 19:18; Love your neighbor as yourself. (Actually 19:18b) Production Phil had been wanting to make an episode that he could base on old Dr. Seuss stories that he would read to his children. He ended up choosing the parable of the Good Samaritan and it proved to a time consuming challenge, but in the end proved to be very successful. Meanwhile, Big Idea just went through backlash from angry fans asking why there was no silly song in the previous episode. Phil went to Mike and told him to come up with a new silly song. Mike was up for the challenge and came back with The Hairbrush Song. Phil then went on to make another pop culture spoof for the second segment after spoofing Gilligan's Island, ''this time based on the 60s' sci-fi television series ''Star Trek. Home media It was first in released 1995 by Word Entertainment. It was reprinted in 1997 by Lyrick Studios. In 1998, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios reprinted it. In 2000, they reprinted it again. In 2006, it was released to DVD for the first time in the VeggieTales Classics line by Sony Wonder. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus (Photo) * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Scooter Carrot * Qwerty * Dad Carrot * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * Henry the Potato * Lovely Asparagus * The Peach * Woman Voice (Singing) Fun Facts Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first appearance of Scooter, Laura, Lenny, their dad, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. **The first episode Ron Smith worked on. **Bob and Larry's new voices. *This was also the last episode for several things: **The last appearance of Henry to date. **The last speaking role of Lovely to date. **The last episode to have two story segments until King George and the Ducky. *The inspiration for the shoes being on the citizens of Flibber-o-Loo's heads' was inspired by the 1985 film Brazil. The film features women wearing hats with upside down shoes on them. *According to the DVD rom feature, the scripts for the two stories were written in 1994. Remarks *Jimmy and Jerry can breathe in space, despite not wearing any helmets. *The audio for recent releases are different than in the original. This includes the door opening being omitted. *Phil Vischer stated on the DVD commentary that the scene where the spaceship comes out of the USS Applepies to take Junior back home after the song "I can be your friend" was so hard to render that he ended up working out all the kinks himself until it could render properly. *According to the audio commentary on Dave and the Giant Pickle, Phil Vischer has stated that the space environment, along with the desert environment, was the easiest environment to create at the time. *The verse was actually Leviticus 19:18b, which they dropped out the part about revenge despite not stating it. *The table despite losing one leg still stands. *Bob said that Jibber-de-lot would look down at the shoe people, but the towns are actually the same height. Fixed Goofs/Goofs *In the original version of the scene after Jerry turns the power back, the whole entire ship lights up. However the next scene with Scooter, the lights were still dimmed prior to the power being turned on. This was somewhat fixed when the story was repackaged for God Made You Special, where they adjusted the brightness. *There were a few instances where the characters' pupils would phases through their eyelids. These include: **Junior's when he gets started by Bob and Larry. **Bob when his eyes are in closeup. *In the scene where Bob and Larry take Junior back home in the second segment, you'll notice the shadow of the spaceship is stuck on the wall near the window before heading out the window. *One shot shows Jerry without his headset, and he has it in the next shot. *During the end of the second segment, when Bob and Larry come back to Junior for directions for the freeway, the lights on the spaceship don't light up on Junior's face. Real World References *Play-Doh is a modeling compound used by young children for arts and craft. It's pretty much a child's version of molding clay. *Jell-O is a trademark of Kraft Foods for varieties of gelatin. Fast Forward *There's a later episode where they spoof Star Trek. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:1990s Episodes Category:VCD Category:Episodes produced by Big Idea Category:In-house productions